Tom and Jerry: Ride Along
''Tom and Jerry: Ride Along ''is an upcoming 2024 direct-to-video American buddy cop comedy film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Universal Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Relativity Media, A Cube Vision and Rainforest Films based on (Ride Along 2014) and (Ride Along 2 2016) ''From the Studio that Brought You: ''Ride Along, Ride Along 2, Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse, Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz, Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Plot TBA Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat in a police officer, who is Jerry's rival and Tuffy's friend. In this movie, he is Ben's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse in a police officer, who is Tuffy's uncle and Tom's rival. In this movie, he is Ben's pet mouse along together with Tom and Tuffy. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, diaper-wearing mouse in a police officer, who is Jerry's nephew and Tom's friend. In this movie, he is Ben's pet baby mouse along together with Tom and Jerry. * James Payton - A detective on an undercover operation in Atlanta to catch a smuggler boss named Omar. Despite being a loving and protective older brother to his sister, he is rough around the edges and is disapproving of Ben and a good friend Tom, Jerry and Tuffy. * Ben Barber - A fast-talking high school security guard who applies for the Atlanta City Police Academy. He loves his girlfriend and is willing to do whatever it takes to convince her brother that he is the right guy. He goes on a ride along with Payton to prove himself worthy of Payton's sister, Angela, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend. * Angela Payton - James's sister and Ben's girlfriend, for whom Ben has to prove himself worthy. * Santiago - A detective and Miggs' partner. * Miggs - A detective and Santiago's partner. * Droopy Dog - A white bulldog. In this movie, he's the detective. * Omar - A boss of Serbian smugglers, who has never been seen by anyone, and is considered as a ghost. * Spike Bulldog - A strong gruff bulldog, who is Tyke's father, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's boss. In this movie, he helps with Omar along together with Tyke. * Tyke Bulldog - A small puppy, who is Spike's son, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's friend. In this movie, he helps with Omar along together with Spike. * Lieutenant Brooks - A lieutenant in the Atlanta Police department, and boss of Payton, Santiago, and Miggs. Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * Ice Cube as James Payton * Kevin Hart as Ben Barber * Jeff Bergman as Droopy Dog * Spike Brandt as Spike Bulldog * Frank Welker as Tyke Bulldog Trivia * This is a crossover between Tom and Jerry and Ride Along (2014) * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with moderate violence, mild threat, injury detail, sex references, language. * Suggested Running Times: 100 Minutes (NTSC), 96 Minutes (PAL). Release Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Ride Along Category:2024 films Category:Comedy Category:Crime Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures films Category:MGM Category:Relativity Media Category:A Cube Vision Category:Rainforest Films Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Kath Soucie Category:Ice Cube Category:Kevin Hart Category:Jeff Bergman Category:Spike Brandt Category:Frank Welker